Stuck in FF9 World
by Garnet433
Summary: A girl gets stuck into FF9 and she discovers her past while meeting a few enemies and friends on the way I will update the story if there are a few reviews.
1. Beginning and the Meetings

Chapter 1 The Begging and the Meeting Tifa's POV (it will be her POV for a while until Later)  
  
What will happen next? The words came across my mind... When will it happen? When will what happen?!? How will it? How will what happen?!?  
  
Then there was light..blue light...no it was yellow. Then next my eyes opened. "Get out of bed Tif." That was my mom she sat on my bed running her fingers through my short silver hair. "I'm getting up." I say lazily. Ok my name is Tifa (yes like the FF7 character -_-0) I'm 15 and I have short ear length silver hair that kind of goes kind of zig zagged down (like the bottom is short and then it gets longer and my hair goes down) and light green eyes. "What day is it today?" I ask one eye opened and the other closed. "It's Saturday." Says my mom in her usual sing songy manner. I jump out of bed thinking about the dream and walk into my wall. "AHH STUPID WALL!!! WHY DO WE EVEN HAVE THEM ANY WAY!?" I scream. My mother gives me the usual keep-your-voice-down kind of look. "Sorry..." I say scratching the back of my head. "Uh mom can I play the Play Station?" I ask as she picks up her car keys and walks near then door she stops and says, "Sure but don't do what you did last time." She says and adds a little laugh to that.  
  
-Beginning memory- -In a living room with a girl sitting on the floor with face nearly glued to the TV- "DARNIT STEINER STOP DYING!!!!" I yelled as I was playing Final Fantasy 9. And then threw it out the nearby window. Come on who hasn't played a game and their character kept dying and they just wanted to scream and toss their Play Station out of the window? Okay not many but I was VERY sugar-high and I solemnly swear that I would NEVER EVER do that again. (I said this as my mom bought the new Play Station) -End of memory-  
  
"I won't" I say as the door slams. I walk into our small parlor. It was like an every normal living room a couch a small TV and a bunch of paper scattered across the floor. "Maybe I should start a new game." I thought as I stared at the 1st disc or I can continue on the 3rd. "I'm gonna start a new game." I finally decide as I place the 1st disc in the Play Station. I click waiting for the New Game and Continue options to appear. I run my fingers through my hair and press New Game. The TV kind of turned blue and suddenly I was forced into the TV screen and then it was black...  
  
Hey are you alright? "A voice.." I thought staring into blackness of the back of my eyelids.. You're gonna needs some help. "Is it another voice or is it the same? Nope it's the same." I thought and finally opened my eyes.  
  
The light nearly blinded me. I was on top of an airship!?!?! I sat up startling the person who was next to me surprise. "Hey you should stay down for a while you have a bad cut on your arm and leg." Said the man. I stared down at the cut on my arm and leg and saw there were pretty bad. I finally looked up at the man and I blinked at him. "You're...." I said surprised it was Zidane Tribal the main character of Final Fantasy 9!!! He then blinked at me and said, "Oh I'm Zidane who are you?" "I'm Tifa. Where am I?" I knew where I was I was most likely on the Prima Vista but I would pretend I was clueless of what was happening. "Oh you are on the Prima Vista."  
  
He replied. He stared at me for a few moments and said. "Did you happen to know you have a horn?" "Huh.?' I asked and I touched my forehead and like he said was a small horn what happened after that I have not a clue. The next thing I knew was I was being shaken. I moaned and opened my eyes it wasn't Zidane it was someone else I forgot what happened and stared at the person. "Hey..Are you okay?" the person asked staring at me. I sat up and looked around. "Hey where's Zidane?" I asked staring at the person. "And who are you?" I added quickly. "Zidane is with the boss and asking if you would be able to join Tantalus. I'm Blank and you are?" he replied. "Oh I'm sorry I'm Tifa." I said. "Okay Tifa come on" he said quickly walking out of the room. I got off the bed and headed out of the door. There were a few people standing out side the door. I glanced at them and remembering what they are going to do. "They are going to the Alexandria Castle then they are going to kid nap the Princess!" I thought remembering what happens in the game. "Hey Tifa hurry up!" yelled Blank staring from atop a stair case. "Coming," I replied "Sorry I got lost in thought." I said as I made it up the stairs. We went in to a small room with a Zidane and 3 other men excluding Blank. I stared blankly at one he had dog ears! He reminded me of Inu-Yasha but I don't think a half demon would be in FF9, I mentally slapped myself and stared at the people in the room. "This is Tifa Boss" said Blank. "She seems suitable to join Tantalus." Said Blank that made me blush a little. "Fine she can join" said who I think was Bake (boss). Man his voice is so loud and annoying I wanted to close his mouth. I couldn't help but smile and then he asked, "What kind of weapons do you use?" I stared blankly at him "Maybe swords.no rods and rackets yeah." I thought then finally said, "I use rods and rackets." Baku nodded and then asked, "Do you do magic of any kind?" Yes, you do summon magic.... I nodded "I summon." Everyone stared and then made up a plot of how they will kidnap the Princess I will help Blank and Zidane. But then I remember I will have to wear the guard suit which made my stomach churn. 


	2. Alexandria

Author's Note: YAY!! I got a review. One but still a review and it made me happy enough to write another chapter(. And sorry it took longer then I thought to write a small chapter. But now I will try to write a chapter a day unless emergencies(.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 Alexandria Still Tifa's POV  
  
Tifa sits near the doorway to the room Vivi will be in. "Hey here take this." Zidane said handing me a yellow racket. "Oh thanks." I said as he nodded. "Hey do you really do summon magic?" he asked staring at Tifa. "Oh.I do." I replied. "Oh and a little voice in my head told me that I do." I wanted to tell him but I kept my mouth shut. Zidane left as I left onto the deck of the airship. We were overlooking Alexandria. "It's very beautiful here. I thought I would never be able to actually see it." I thought as I looked from the small houses to the gorgeous castle. As I was thinking this Zidane came out of the ship carrying boxes that looked like the props and other things that will be needed for the play. "Hey do you need any help?" I asked as I continued to watch Zidane picking up and setting up the background. "Nah its ok I have it." He said while he was setting up the last background set. "Hey you should get ready." Zidane said sitting on the ground with his tail swaying back and forth. "Hey thinking of getting ready what am I going to do while you and Blank are doing the play?" I asked. "You will just wait near the castle and when you see me and Blank finish the fighting part you will go into the castle and try to get the guards Armour." He replied as we watched the chairs getting filled.  
  
I waited on near the curtains only half watching the play and what was going on. So I barely go what the people were saying. When I saw that Zidane and Blank were doing the fight scene I made my way to the castle waiting for the two to get there also. When they finally came they looked tired and Zidane said through pants "Get Armour. There." He said pointing to where I saw a guard walking on patrol. "Hey I have an idea. Why don't I go bring the guard to you guys and you knock her unconscious?" I asked as I watched the two nodded their heads. I walked out near where I saw the guard and yelled, "Hey!! Help!" when the guard finally came she stared at me worriedly and asked, "What's the matter?" "There is a suspicious character in the dressing room." I replied as she nodded and when she went in the room I heard a loud KLUNK. "They must have done it already." I thought walking to the dressing room. When I go there indeed they have knocked out the guard. And they seemed to have gotten their uniforms as well. "Dang that didn't take them that long." I thought looking at them stunned. "Oh while Zidane knocked out that guard I went and got the uniforms." Said Blank as if he read my mind. "Oh." I replied. "Can you guys go outside while I put on the uniform?" I asked as they both nodded and left the room.  
  
After I finished putting on the uniform I starred at myself in the mirror. "Dang it why am I wearing this. It's so small." I thought blushing a deep crimson. When I got out Blank and Zidane stared at me and then Zidane went up the stair case. Right then a girl came out who I knew was Princess Garnet but I didn't say anything. Garnet held Zidane up on the stair case until she pushed him and Blank aside and ran down the staircase. I watched as Zidane began to run after her and I also did to. Blank at one point left back to the castle. "Oh yeah he will come back with Steiner." I thought watching him run back and that's when I remembered I was running with Zidane and Garnet. We came right next to the tower that Zidane and Garnet will jump off of. I almost ran into a wall like I did this morning I stopped and starred at it and yelled, "Hahaha you thought you can trick me again!" Zidane stared at me like I was mad then went back to his pursuit on Garnet. "Oops did I say that aloud???? Now Zidane will think I'm going mad." I thought and then remembered I was trying to catch Garnet so I went back to running up the stairs also. I came right when Garnet jumped off of the tower and then Zidane did the same. I ran up grabbed another one and did the same. When I landed I felt something under me and when I looked I saw I was on top of Zidane. "Oops I'm sorry." I said blushing and then I asked, "Where's the princess?" And right when I said that Garnet landed on me. She jumped off then ran into the room which Ruby was in. I jumped off Zidane and ran into the room followed by Zidane. Ruby started to complain about Garnet bumping into her blah blah blah and then she blocked me and Zidane off and when she finally let us go downstairs Garnet had already gone down. I went down accompanied by Zidane and he did the I will be willing to be your kidnapper thing. Then Cinna out of nowhere jumps into the room and scares Garnet. "Sorry you startled me." She said trying to be polite. "With a face like that I'm not surprised." Zidane said teasing Cinna. "Hey that hurts I wash up everyday." Cinna said pretending to be hurt. I brushed by them and walked into the next room. "Great, look a dead end." Zidane said pointing to the small table. "This is what I planned to do." Said Cinna like he was the smartest person alive. We watched as Cinna opened the trap door and jumped down inside. We walked into the next room that we will battle Steiner in. (sorry I'm going to rush through this part but in other chapters I will describe most boss battles) we battled Steiner blah blah and went up the elevator thing.  
  
We finished up with the play rather quicker then usual and Vivi accidentally put the "dead" Cornelia (Garnet) on fire reveling her true identity. And thus making the queen furious. And we fought Steiner once again then the bomb blew up like it was supposed to and so on so forth. (Sorry if it might seem that I am rushing things a bit) I was shocked that the Prima Vista was still floating but it didn't stop us from crashing when we went over the Evil Forest. I flew off the airship along with Vivi, Garnet, and Zidane.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Note- Oh I'm sorry that Zidane may seem out of character for a few chapters. Just wanting to say that(. And once again for the millionth time sorry it seemed that I rushed things a bit in the end. And also the next chapter will be sort of enjoyable with Tifa being a bit more serious and not running into walls(. 


	3. Authors Note

NOT AN UPDATE (Sorry for the inconvenience)  
  
A/n Hey I'm sorry I have not been updating (even right after I said I might do a chapter a day to) well I have been kind of busy and thinking about making another story (but not a Final Fantasy 9 one though) and I don't know if I should continue on this one. I have to wait and see what time tells ^-^. 


End file.
